A Fourth of July to remember
by EarthsChampion
Summary: The favorite American holiday, the Fourth of July. Conner decided to treat Cassie to a Fourth of July celebration of food, music, and fireworks at the Kent farm.


It was now the Fourth of July, a day of barbecue's, time with friends and family, and a fabulous show of fireworks. Conner wanted to show Cassie what the Fourth of July was like in Smallville, so he flew with her to the Kent Farm from the Titans Tower in San Francisco. He had planned out the whole night for them since they already spent the day with their friends at the Tower, where all the Titans had gathered to enjoy the American holiday together. Conner changed clothes at the Tower before he flew with Cassie to the Farm. He put on his jeans and a blue flannel shirt, along with his brown boots. "So, you ready to go Cass?" He asked as he stepped away from his closet and walked over to Cassie who was using their sink to fix her hair.

Cassie turned around from the mirror and smiled at him, giggling lightly. "Well, now you definitely fit the 'farm-boy' description. I didn't know you owned any other clothes except for your black shirt."

He turned a bit red and scratched the back of his head as he looked down at his feet. "Aw shaddup" He said with a light laugh as his eyes looked up at her.

"Wait! Don't move!" She then pulled out her phone and took a picture of him. "I swear to the gods that you look like a typical farm-boy, Kon. Maybe you have got more of Superman than you think." She said with a smile as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He smiled and looked at her, wrapping his arms around her. "So does this mean you like the farm-boy look?"

She smirked and moved her fingers through his hair. "It's definitely different. But, it's a good different. You should keep this look." She said with a smile as she kissed him sweetly.

He kissed her back before smiling more at her and swaying them both a bit. "Well, if we move into Smallville when we're older...I'll be wearing this get-up pretty much every day. So, you'll see me as Conner Kent and Superboy."

"Oh Conner," She started to say with a happy sigh. "I never saw you as two different people. To me, you were always both Conner Kent and Superboy. You'll always be Kon-El to me, the best of both the hero and civilian worlds." She said with a light giggle as she kissed his nose. "And I love you just the way you are. Now, I'm going to get changed, I'll be ready in a few minutes. How are we getting to Smallville?"

"Well, we can either fly by ourselves, or take the T-Jet." Conner said with a shrug as he rubbed her side a bit. "Which would you prefer?"

"Let's just fly by ourselves." She suggested as she smiled at him. "I'm pretty sure we'll be spending the night at the Farm, and let's leave the T-Jet here just in case the team needs it."

"Sounds like a plan to me." He said with a smile as he kissed her lips deeply. "Now come on, go get dressed. I'll be waiting downstairs for you, okay?"

"I'll see you in a few minutes." She said as she floated a bit and kissed him once more. "Love you." She said to him with a smile and a light blush.

"I love you too." Conner said to her with a smile as he released his arms from her and began to walk to the lobby of the Tower. After a few minutes, he looked over to the stairs and saw her. His mouth dropped once he saw Cassie fly down in short jeans and a red flannel crop top. "Well now who's looking like she grew up on a farm?" He said with a light laugh as he stood up from the couch and made his way to her. "Evenin' lil' lady." He said in a Southern accent and acted as though he was tipping his hat to her.

She laughed and blushed as she stood next to him. "It's actually kinda scary how well you do that accent." Cassie said with a giggle as she laced her fingers with Conner's and began to walk towards the door. "C'mon Tex, Smallville is this way." She said to him with a smirk as she floated up and kissed his cheek.

"Shoot, and here I am thinkin' we were gonna square-dance the night away." He said with a laugh to her as he walked with her.

"Okay, now you need to stop with the southern talk." She said seriously before bursting out in a laugh.

He tipped his imaginary hat again with a small frown. "Yes ma'am." He kissed her cheek before picking her up into his arms and flying out the door. "Yeehaw!" He yelled with a laugh as he spun in the air.

Cassie bursted into more laughter as she playfully hit his chest after she felt herself being carried. "Easy there, Kon." She said in a somewhat Southern accent. "Dang! Now you're making it rub off on me! Quit it!" She said in her normal voice along with a giggle as she playfully hit him again.

He beamed a smile to her with his eyes closed. "You're gonna have to find a way to shut me up."

She raised an eyebrow at him before she smirked and pulled his face to hers as she kissed him lovingly. She then slowly pulled away and gave a small smirk to him. "How'd that work for ya?"

Conner's face was frozen and his face was deep red from the kiss. He blinked his widened eyes a few times before shaking his head a bit. "T-that w-was s-s-some good k-k-is-that would.." He began to ramble before shaking his head a bit more. "That will do." He said with a wink and laughed some more.

"Hmph, should do it, I just had you tripping over your words." Cassie said with a giggle as she kissed his cheek softly. "You're so cute when you get flustered."

Conner smiled and turned deep red as he then looked forward and continued to fly.

"Kon? Are you okay?" Cassie asked a bit confused as to why he wasn't talking to her. "I didn't hurt your feelings with the farm-boy jokes, did I?" She waited for him to respond but he remained silent. "Baby please say something." She said with a frown on her face as she kissed his cheek again, and caressed his other cheek with her hand.

He smirked and then finally spoke. "Thought you didn't want me to speak?"

She blushed a deep red and sighed happily as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Sweetie, we all know nothing, not even me asking you to, could ever keep your mouth closed. I swear, sometimes I don't who's worse, you or Bart." She said with a light laugh as she shook her head.

He laughed a bit with her as he smiled. "Well, look at it this way, at least I can be quiet for more than a few seconds." He said with a small smirk as he turned his head to her.

"Yeah, when my lips are on yours." She said with a giggle as she kissed him sweetly.

"Well now you're the one with the jokes, are you? Maybe I should just drop you." He said with a laugh.

"Go ahead, I can fly, remember? Or do you think of me as just another one of your damsels in distress?" Cassie said with a laugh and then noticed the frown on Conner's face. "Conner?"

Conner felt his heart sink a bit as memories flashed before his eyes. "Heh, Tana used to joke by calling herself that." His frown grew a bit more and his hands began to tremble as he tried to hold back a few tears.

Cassie quickly floated out of his arms and made him stop flying. She placed a hand on his cheek and wiped away a tear before she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I'm so sorry Conner, I shouldn't have said anything." She always knew that Tana would always be Conner's first love, and knew that she would always be in his heart, so she always did her best to stay away from the touchy subject whom is Tana Moon.

Conner immediately wrapped his arms around Cassie and buried his face into her shoulder. He always felt bad about never being able to get over Tana; he blames her death on himself, if his powers were more developed back then, he could've saved her. He shook his head and then looked to Cassie. "Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. I've been meaning to move on, it's just...something keeps holding me back."

She placed her hand on his face and caressed his cheek softly as she gave a soft smile. "We'll talk about it later, to finally set your mind to rest about it, okay?"

He nodded and looked to her. "Okay, Cassie. Okay." He hugged her one more time before descending onto the Kent Farm. Once on the ground, a smile slowly grew onto his face as he closed his eyes and smelled the night air. "Can you smell that? The hundreds of barbeque's running, the steaks sizzling, the hot dogs cooking, everything smells amazing! I even smell Ma's famous roasted chicken."

"That's because it's been out of the oven for two minutes now" Martha Kent said as she walked out of the house. "How are you two doing?"

"Hey Ma," Conner said as he walked over to her with Cassie, quickly getting pulled into a hug by Martha. "We're doing okay, just landed actually."

"So I've noticed." Martha said with a light laugh as she then hugged Cassie. "How've you been, dear?"

Cassie smiled and hugged Martha as well. "I've been great, Mrs. Kent, thank you for asking. Has Krypto been helping you around the house?"

Once that was said, a white blur came flying from the door and charged right into Conner. "Woah, boy! Easy! Easy, Krypto!" He said with a laugh as he tried to calm down the Superdog which was exerting with happiness and licking Conner, his tail acting like a fan as it wagged. "Yeah, yeah, I've missed you too. Okay, Krypto? I said I missed you, you can stop licking me now." He said as he then bent down on his knee and began to pet Krypto.

Cassie giggled as she looked at the two of them. "I'll take that as a 'yes' then?"

"He's been more than a help around here. Why, I just don't know what I would do without him around." Martha said with a smile as she whistled so that Krypto would fly over to her. "He's been so well behaved, you would never think he could play fetch with a tree trunk." She said with a light laugh as she stroked Krypto's neck. "Conner, why don't you show Cassie where you'll be watching the fireworks, I'll have Krypto bring up your dinner." She said with a smile as she began to walk inside the house, Krypto happily following along.

"Mrs. Kent isn't going to watch the fireworks with us?" Cassie asked as she held Conner's hand, entwining their fingers together.

Conner smiled as he felt her hand lace with his. "Nah, she hasn't really been a fan of fireworks ever since Clark accidentally blew up a gas tank." He said as he began to walk towards the barn with her.

"Gods, how'd he pull that one off?" Cassie asked with a shocked look on her face, never believing at one point in Superman's life, he couldn't control his powers. Everyone looks to Superman as god, never thinking he lived the same life Conner does live, practicing his abilities with occasional mishaps.

He laughed a bit as he scratched the back of his head with his other hand. "He saw Lana Lang in a crop top while he was placing a fence into the ground. Missed Lana by an inch and hit the gas tank of Mr. Smith's old pickup, that one right there." He said as he pointed across the road to a burnt half of a pickup truck.

Cassie blinked a few times in amazement as she stared at the truck. "Gods, thankfully you never had accidents like that."

"How could I?" He asked with a small smile as he looked to her. "The only power I had when I fell in love with you was my-"

"Your tactile-telekinesis." Cassie said with a slight groan as she hung her head. "We all know about your tactile telekinesis! You talked about it since I've met you back in nineteen ninety-eight!" She said with a laugh as she looked at him turning red.

"Well, sorry for being a bit cocky when I was younger." He said with a light laugh as he scratched his head again.

Cassie laughed a bit louder. "A bit? Conner, sweetie, you acted as though you were a god. Always 'I'll take care of it' and 'the chicks love the jacket', along with 'nothing a little tactile-telekinesis can't fix'. For five years, that's all you would say."

Conner's face was stunned as his eyes widened at her remark. "I actually sounded like that? My god, I was cocky."

"Yes, yes you were." She then floated in front of him and brought her face close enough to his so that their noses were touching as she spoke softly to him. "But I loved you anyway." She then gave him a quick kiss before giggling a bit and wrapping her arms around him.

He smiled and kissed her cheek before looking at her. "Come on, I have a surprise for you." He said as he then held her hand and flew with her to the top of the barn. There was a picnic blanket laid out with the dinner that Martha had made for them, and judging by the bit of drool on the handle of the basket, Krypto dropped it off a few second ago. He sat her down on the blanket and kissed her sweetly. "What do you think? Is it okay?"

Cassie blushed as she noticed everything set up for them. "Conner, this is so nice, it's like our dinner under the moon. I love it, everything is so nice. Thank you." She said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "But you're the best part of this whole day."

"It gets better." He said with a smirk as he kissed her cheek and flew off the barn.

Cassie looked a bit confused once he flew away. "Kon?" She looked around before she looked up at the top of the silo in awe, her cheeks became a light red. "Oh gods."

Conner was sitting on the edge, tuning his black acoustic guitar. "I told you that I was practicing my playing, now you get to hear two things. How great my playing has gotten, and why I probably shouldn't sing." He said with a light laugh as he finished tuning it. "I'm definitely going to make an absolute fool of myself, but you're worth it." He said with a wink as he reached behind him and pulled out a black cowboy hat. He then started to play the opening of 'Alright' by Darius Rucker.

Cassie didn't notice it at first, but she saw Conner was now wearing a black button down shirt as well. She barely recognized him, and at the same time, she loved how his new look. She sat down with a giant smile on her face as she listened to him play his guitar and sing to her.

He was choked up at first since this is the first time he ever sang by himself, even more nervous since he was singing for Cassie. But once he started playing, and he heard the chords that he played perfectly, his nervousness disappeared as he opened his mouth and began to sing to her.

"And I don't need five star reservations, I got spaghetti and a cheap bottle of wine. I don't need no concert in the city, I got a stereo and the 'Best Of Patsy Cline'. Ain't got no caviar, no Dom Perignon. But as far as I can see I got everything I want. 'Cause I got a roof over my head, the woman I love layin' in my bed. And it's alright, alright. I got shoes under my feet, forever in the aisle staring back at me. And it's alright, alright. Yeah, I got all I need, and it's alright by me.

Maybe later on we'll walk down to the river, lay on a blanket and stare up at the moon. It may not be no French Riviera, but it's all the same to me as long as I'm with you. May be a simple life but that's okay, yeah, if you ask me baby I think I got it made. 'Cause I got a roof over my head, the woman I love layin' in my bed. And it's alright, alright. I got shoes under my feet, forever in the aisle staring back at me. And it's alright, alright. Yeah, I got all I need, and it's alright by me.

When I lay down at night I thank the lord above, for giving me everything I ever could dream of. 'Cause I got a roof over my head, the woman I love layin' in my bed. And it's alright, alright. I got shoes under my feet, forever in the aisle staring back at me. And it's alright, alright. Yeah, I got all I need, and it's alright by me. Yeah, I got all I need, yeah, I got all I need. And it's alright by me, oh yeah. It's alright by me, yeah, yeah, yeah."

Conner finished strumming his guitar and instantly turned red as he heard Cassie cheering and clapping. Once she blew him a kiss, he began to play his next song, 'Crazy Love' by Jensen Ackles and Jason Manns.

"I can hear a heartbeat, for a thousand miles. And the heavens open, every time she smiles. And I'm runnin' to her, that's where I belong. Yet I'm running to her, like a river song. She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love. She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love.

She's got a fine sense of humor, when I'm feelin' down. And I'm runnin' to her, when the sun goes down. She takes away my troubles, she takes away my grief. She takes away my heartache, and I go right to sleep. She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love. She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love.

Yes, I need her in the daytime. And yes, I need her in the night. Yes, I want to throw my arms around her. Kiss and hug her, and I kiss and hug her tight. When I'm returning from a long day, she gives me some sweet lovin' and it brightens up my day. It makes me righteous, and yes, it makes me warm. It makes me mellow, right down to my soul. She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love. She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love."

He strummed his last chord and then looked to Cassie, who was now crying tears of joy as she looked up at him. He flew down to her and placed down the guitar before Cassie tackled him in her tight hug. Still crying a few tears of happiness, she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him lovingly. "I love you so much, that was absolutely beautiful." She said as she kissed his lips and his cheeks. "Absolutely amazing, I loved it, and I love you." She then hugged him tightly again, her head resting against his.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Y'mean I didn't hurt your ears with my horrible singing?" He asked with a smile.

She shook her head and looked at him. "Absolutely not, I loved your singing."

"But don't want me doing it every day, I bet." He said with a smirk and a light laugh as he wiped away some of her tears.

She hit his chest playfully and smiled at him. "Just take the compliment, Country-Boy." Cassie said with a light laugh as she kissed him one more time.

Conner kissed her back lovingly and took off his hat. "You would not believe how much this hat and shirt cost me." He said with a laugh as he placed the hat on his head. "Not too bad, Country-Girl." He said to her with a smirk as he stood up and walked over to the picnic basket. "I would sing a song called 'Country Girl', but you're not the type of the girl they describe in the song." He said with a light laugh as he made his way back over to her with her plate of food as he sat down and kissed her cheek. "You're much more innocent."

She blushed and took the plate. "Well, I am happy being who I am, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm happy with who you are, I love you don't I?" He said with a laugh as he came back with his own food and a giant bottle of water for the two of them to share.

Cassie giggled and took a sip of the water. "I meant happy with who you are, Kon." She said as she ate a bit of her food.

He laughed a bit with her and scratched the back ok his head. "Oh, my bad." He said before taking a bite of his food. He finished half of his plate before he noticed Cassie was looking at him, waiting for an answer. "What is it? Something wrong?"

"Conner, what is it you don't like about yourself?" She asked with a frown as she put her plate down and moved closer to him. "Is it the DNA thing? Because you know-"

"The DNA doesn't make me who I am, only my actions do." He said with a sigh and a small smile as he looked to her. "I know Cass, I know. It's just...My actions have proven I have evil inside me. What about when Lex brainwashed me and made me fight everyone at the tower? I broke Tim's arm...I hurt you." He said as he placed a hand on her face as a frown formed on his own. "How could I be happy with myself after something like that?"

She leaned into his hand and looked up at him. "Conner...that was one incident, look at all the good that you have done. So what, you have a little bad in you, we all do. But acknowledging that we have something bad in us is what keeps us making the right choices."

He looked down and nodded at her comment. "You're right...I'm sorry." He lifted his head and kissed her cheek softly. "Sorry, Cassie."

Cassie wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "You need to move on from that day, Kon. And just as I was by your side when we went to every psychic and mental hero we know to help you with the brainwashing, I'll be right by your side when we both get over that day. It will happen, whether we are boyfriend and girlfriend, or husband and wife, I'm not leaving your side." She moved on top of him and straddled him, keeping her face close to his. "Sound like a plan?" She asked softly with a hopeful smile on his face.

Conner looked up at her and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah, Cass, that sounds like an amazing plan." He looked at the top of her head and noticed the hat was still on her. "I'm surprised you kept the hat on."

"I'm surprised you kept the shirt on and didn't go back to your Superboy shirt." She said with a smirk before kissing his lips tenderly. "I love you, Kon. And this is the greatest Fourth of July ever." She said to him with a smile on her face, which was brightened from the blush on her cheeks.

"I love you, Cass. And there's one thing that would make this Fourth of July better." He said with a smile to her.

"Oh? What's that?" She asked as she tilted her head.

Conner placed one hand on her face as he kissed her lips passionately. As he did so, the fireworks came to life and lit up the entire night sky. Great big flashes of red, white, and blue all in the horizon of Smallville. He slowly released his lips from Cassie's and smiled at her. "Happy Fourth of July, Cassie."

Cassie's cheeks were now flushed from this kiss, but gave Conner a wide smile. "Happy Fourth of July, Conner."

Both Conner and Cassie looked out to the horizon, enjoying the view of the fireworks from the top of the Kent barn. Conner pointed out the ones that looked like the famous Superman 'S' as it lit up the sky, saying they did that because there was a "legend" that he grew up in Smallville. They continued to watch the fireworks, with a few kisses in between, and enjoyed the night of just being together. This night was definitely a Fourth of July, which neither of them would ever forget.


End file.
